


Amid the Summer's Dream

by Turtle_Iggy



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Midsummer Night's Dream AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Drama & Romance, EXO and BTS, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Look it's Manager Sejin!, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Misunderstanding, No set time period, Romance, at least sparknotes it, faires, married!namjin, recommended reading of Shakespeare, shakespeare au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Iggy/pseuds/Turtle_Iggy
Summary: Two lovers elope; Two fairy Kings argue; and Baekhyun just wants Chanyeol to focus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is A Midsummer Night's Dream adapted to BTS and some of EXO. Don't ask why, just sit back and enjoy. 
> 
> I am proud to present:
> 
> Amid the Summer's Dream.

A warm breeze ruffled Jimin’s hair as he waited in the garden. The sun painting the flowers and bushes around him vibrant oranges and reds as it began to dip below the horizon. He’d only been waiting for a few minutes, and yet he was growing anxious. Yoongi has always been a punctual man. Their secret rendezvous required it.

Rustling from a nearby bush broke Jimin from his thoughts as he called softly, “Yoongi?” Rather than his lover, a young, black haired boy emerged. Jeongguk. Jimin rolled his eyes.

“You really are unfaithful,” Jeongguk scoffed as he made his way over to Jimin, taking a seat next to him.

“I’m faithful to my own heart and emotions,” Jimin retorted, turning his nose up at the younger man, waving him off and standing to leave. Jeongguk, however, seized Jimin’s hand and pulled him closer.

“It’s my duty to make sure you remain pure and faithful to me. Not only do I expect it, but your father expects it as well.” Jeongguk lifted Jimin’s chin up, only to be met with fierce eyes. The eyes of someone who did not, and could not love him. Jeongguk stared back in spite, face twisted in bitterness.

“Fine,” he spat, “I’ll have everything but your heart, you-”

“Wouldn’t you say you’re being quite rude to someone you’re supposed to cherish?” Came another voice. Standing under the shady arch formed by shrubbery, the man casually strode over to the pair and stood there; hands behind his back and expression calm.

“Now, I don’t know much about how someone who is engaged should act, but I’m sure it isn’t like this.”

“One who is engaged would also not sneak around with someone besides their betrothed.”

“Then you’re even. You’ve been rude to your fiance, now your fiance can sneak around with me.”

“When his father hears-”

“About your little fling with Taehyung, that poor boy. But yes, I’m sure his father will be ecstatic.” Just then, Jeongguk’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, and he released his grip on Jimin as if he were made of fire. He turned pointedly and left the garden, but not before throwing bitter glares at the two.

Jimin paid him no mind as his rescuer took his hand and kissed it, eliciting a giggle from the orange haired boy. Hand in hand, they began their nightly stroll around the garden and to the hedge maze. Nobody ever went in after the sun had set, so it was the perfect place for them to spend their time together.

It seemed like hours passed when they had finally gotten to the middle where they laid on their backs and stargazed. Yoongi mused poetically about creation myths from all kinds of cultures, when he mentioned the tale of Pyramus and Thisbe. Two lovers who killed themselves most tragically for love. Kept apart by their family’s hatred and a wall.

“Like us?” Jimin asked, melancholy drenched his voice. Yoongi immediately twisted his body so he could hover over Jimin and placed a hand on his cheek.

“No, not like us,” a soft peck on the lips, “I’ve devised a plan. We’ll make an escape to the countryside where nobody will recognize us. We’ll live there happily til the end of our days.” Yoongi pressed his lips to Jimin’s nose.

“We’ll leave tomorrow night. Gather only what is essential. Money, food, the like. Meet me here this time tomorrow night and we’ll be off.” Yoongi brushed Jimin’s knuckles against his lips as they parted ways. Walking back to his home, Jimin couldn’t stop smiling. A fact his best friend noticed.

“Another lovely night with Yoongi, I presume?” Taehyung asked when Jimin passed him by. Jimin bit his lower lip in an attempt to suppress his grin, and dragged Taehyung to his bedroom.

 

“We’ve made plans to elope!” Jimin whispered excitedly, throwing needed materials into a small satchel and hiding it under his bed. Taehyung, while happy for his friend, spoke sourly.

“Here you are, with the love of your life, while I can’t get mine to even look at me. He only sees you.”  
Jimin sighed and took Taehyung’s hands in his own.

“I reject his advances and yet he loves me.”  
Taehyung cast his eyes down.

“When I'm gone, Jeongguk will be heartbroken. A broken heart can only be mended with love. You'll be there to give it to him and he'll fall for you.” Jimin took Taehyung’s face in his hands. “Even if he doesn't, he has no idea how amazing of a man he’s missing and you don't need him.” Taehyung laughed bitterly.

“My friend, you always have kind things to say. Would you mind if I were to stay with you your final night?” Jimin smiled.

“Of course you can stay, Tae Tae.” The two laid down and talked until they fell asleep.

 

 

 

“My King, you called?” A sweet, melodic voice rang through the grove. The Fairy King, Namjoon, raised his hand, beckoning his Lord and husband, Seokjin, to come forward. Seokjin glided to his King’s bedside and laid his head over folded arms.

“Yes, my love?”

“Where is the child?” Namjoon asked, voice lazy and melodic. He’d just awoken from a nap and seeing as the sun was nearly setting, the time for the fairy’s merriment drew closer. He stroked his finger’s through Seokjin’s hair as his husband spoke.

“That, my King, is no concern of yours.”

Partially playful, Namjoon pulled at Seokjin’s hair. “My Lord, I do love you, but I must demand you give me the child. You see, I’ve wanted a son to hunt with, to share my wisdom with, to take my place as King when I die. And now, the child is growing. You must let me have him.” Seokjin pulled away and sighed.

“Sejin is not my own. When I was young, before we married, my dearest friend and closest confidant entrusted me with her child before she died. So you see, I must raise Sejin, for my friends sake. And for my friend’s sake, I cannot let you have him.” With that, Seokjin faded back into the woods. Suddenly, a commotion came rumbling near the Fairy King’s grove, and he went to investigate.

“I told you! Go back to the town! I don’t want you!” A young man with black hair, pursued by one with brown hair, yelled.

“Please! Jeongguk-” The brown haired man pleaded, almost pathetically.

“Do I entice you?” The black haired man, now known to Namjoon as Jeongguk, suddenly stopped and faced the other, “Do I speak sweetly to you? Why do you insist on pursuing me?” The other rushed towards him, only to be pushed down on his behind, “Taehyung, you must accept: I can not and do not love you!”

“Then I’ll be your dog! Beat me, use me! I’ll still follow you! Please, just don’t leave me!” The man now known to Namjoon as Taehyung, was crawling towards Jeongguk on hands and knees.

Namjoon watched in confusion as the exchange continued further down the path until both men were out of sight. Inhaling sharply, he whistled. Like the wind, his attendant rushed in.

“My good King! Hoseok, at your service!” The puck said with a deep bow.

“Hobi, I have a task for you. My husband has crossed me. I don’t wish him any harm, but, rather, I want you to find the flower that, when ground into pulp, will make one fall for the first person they see. Take this flower juice, and while he sleeps, put it on his eyes and make him fall for the most vile of creatures.” He pursed his lips, considering what he just saw. “And, find the two youths. Put the juice and put it on the black haired man’s eyes to make him fall in love with his pursuer. Go, now.”

“I’ll put a girdle around the earth by sunset!” Hoseok rushed out as swift as he entered.

 

 

 

Yoongi and Jimin were far from civilization when they stopped to make camp for the night. Soft plants and a small, shallow cave gave the perfect opportunity for the two to rest. As Jimin made his own bed, Yoongi drew closer.

“Please, do not lay so near.” Jimin pressed his hands against Yoongi’s chest. “It is a matter of virtue, that we wait to consummate our love.”

“Love, take the sense of my innocence. Our love, in any form or action is pure and virtuous.” Yoongi whispered, taking Jimin’s hands and pressing them to his lips.

“You riddle so very prettily. But please, for my sake. Lay further off.” Yoongi was a slave to Jimin’s requests. And as such, he obeyed, moving his own bed to the small clearing a just thirty meters from the cave. Like they had so many night before, Jimin and Yoongi drifted to sleep apart from each other.

“Well, what do we have here?” Hobi pondered to himself, stumbling upon the sleeping man. “A youth,” he said, “and his pursuer?” He looked over to the cave where Jimin slept. “Oh, such a handsome boy, to think that I will be giving him the love of his life! I am his hope, his angel!” He jests aloud and drips the flower juice into Yoongi’s eyes. “When you wake, you will know what it is to be in love, you bitter oaf!” Pleased with his work, Hobi flew away, on to find Seokjin.

 

Somewhere along the way, Taehyung had lost track of Jeongguk. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, when he noticed a familiar sleeping figure.  
“Yoongi? Why are you here alone?” He knelt next to the man, “Where is Jimin?” Taehyung laid his hands gently on Yoongi’s shoulders and shook him awake. Upon opening his eyes, he felt different.

“My dearest, Taehyung!” Yoongi grasped the other man’s hands, kissing them, forgetting any feelings of strangeness or doubt, for the man he loved was in front of him.

Taehyung stared, dumbfounded. Yoongi loves Jimin. That’s been their truth since the days the three of them had been in school. How could Yoongi sit here and profess his undying love for not only someone who isn’t Jimin, but Jimin’s best friend? 

“Yoongi, why are you doing this?” Taehyung rose to his feet and Yoongi followed.

“Because I love you, of course!” He beamed. Taehyung stared, and pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“Yoongi, you must be sleep walking, or confused. You love Jimin, remember?” 

“Never mind, him. Taehyung, let us go back to the town. You and I, we can be wed in two days time.” He pulled Taehyung into a strong embrace, “I swear to you, I will never leave you wanting. I will never make your heart ache, if only you love me as I love you.”

“Please,” Taehyung, pushed Yoongi away, “I, have to find Jeongguk. You must find Jimin.” He had slowly backed away to the path he’d been travelling. At his last word, Taehyung broke into a sprint down the path and out of sight. Yoongi stared back at Jimin’s sleeping form pitifully and approached. Ever so quietly, he took off his coat, and draped over the sleeping man. WIthout any words, he took off down the same path as Taehyung. 

Jimin awoke soon after, a terrible nightmare shaking his very core to wakefulness. He sat upright, “Yoongi! Oh, God, Yoongi, I had a horrible dream. You sat and watched, smiling, as I was tortured by demons.” Jimin sighed and looked around. 

“Yoongi? Where are you?” Realizing he was alone, Jimin stood and put on Yoongi’s coat. He took his belongings, and started down the path in search of his now missing love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you noticed EXO isn't here yet? Yeah, they'll be introduced in the next chapter. Don't worry about them, they'll be fine. 
> 
> In all honesty, I know EXO by association because some of my best friends are EXO-Ls and they send me EXO fanfiction sometimes (read: a lot and I love it). I'm not an EXO-L but I really appreciate EXO because of my friends. So it's only right to dedicate this to my friends. Without them, I wouldn't have started writing fanfiction, and I wouldn't know who EXO or BTS are. 
> 
> I can't believe there's a Manager Sejin tag, I'm so alive right now. I love Sejin. I'm a Sejin stan. Where's my Sejin photocard? I want him to sign it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also my posting "schedule" is really inconsistent, but I'll probably be updating on Saturdays. Wow. It hurt to type that. Imagine that, me, making a time commitment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start off with giving hum_min_bird a shout out cuz this dope af kid is always commenting, and so nice it makes this little heart of mine soft. 
> 
> I truly appreciate every single kudos and comment and wow, it makes my heart so warm and fluffy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Buckle up kids, it's gonna be a wild ride!

Chanyeol regretted many things as of late. Most of all, he regretted suggesting that his acting troupe practice in the dead of night in the middle of the forest. He’d rather have the townsfolk hurl rotten fruits and vegetables at him and his companions than trip over another damned tree branch!

But, as he came upon an open grove, he realized there was no going back; as Jongin and Kyungsoo set down their costumes and props; and as Baekhyun needlessly took roll (as there were only four of them).

“Of course, of course! We’re all here, my dear. No need to take roll.” Chanyeol rushed. “I am Pyramus, the noble lover. Kyungsoo is Thisbe, the gentle maiden, and Jongin is the Lion. We know.”

“If you know so much, then recite your lines.” Baekhyun challenged. Promptly, Chanyeol straightened his back, and stood in the center of the grove, and took a deep breath.

“Thisbe,” He cried, “the flowers of odious savours sweet-”

“Odorous*, o-do-rous!” Baekhyun enunciated. Minding him, Chanyeol continued.

“Odorous savours sweet; So hath thy breath, my dearest Thisbe dear.” At this, his cue, Kyungsoo called in a voice most sweet and delicate.

“M-most radiant Pyramus, most lily-white of hue, as truest horse that yet never tire; I’ll meet thee, Pyramus, at Ninny’s tomb.”

Baekhyun sighed. “It is Ninus’ tomb. And you speak that in response to Pyramus. And,” he groan in exasperation, “Chanyeol!” The man had wandered off. Of course he had. “Chanyeol! You birdbrain! You’ve missed your cue-” Baekhyun’s words caught in his throat when he turned around, face to face with an owl man. A man with the head of an owl and the body of a Chanyeol. 

“My deepest apologies, Baekhyun. You see, I was-”

“Dear lord! You’ve been transformed!” Jongin shrieked and ran, and action that was immediately mimicked by the other two men. Confused, Chanyeol strolled to the center again and watched his friends flee. 

“Ah, such knaves I keep as companions.” Chanyeol sighed. “I won’t let their tricks dishearten me! I shall sing instead and keep myself merry. Ahem-  
The finch, the sparrow, and the lark!” He bellowed off-key. At the sound, a stirring of leaves from a grand oak arouse. Seokjin had awoken, hearing such a voice, and peered from his perch at the strange creature.

“What a melodious voice! And a handsome face to match!” The fairy called, “Tell me; what is your name?”

“Oh, hello good sir. I am Chanyeol. May I ask why you’re nearly naked in a tree?” Ignoring the question, Seokjin snapped his fingers, and Chanyeol began floating gently towards him. As he was set down on the branch, he realised that above the tree canopy lie a royal chamber, like one that would belong to a king. 

“You are very well endowed, my good sir.” Chanyeol cooed.

“Chanye-owl,” Seokjin giggled and pecked his cheek, taking his hand and guiding him to the master bed. 

 

“My King, your husband with a monster is in love! I came across a quite pompous man acting in the woods. As soon as he was away from his companions, I transformed him into an owl-man,” Hobi cried gleefully as he reported to Namjoon. The king laughed and began to walk. He often enjoyed strolling about his own forest of a kingdom. He liked to know all that occurred in it.

“Excellent! Now, for the night, let Seokjin love a beast! And the two youths?” He asked. 

“I bewitched the one you told me to. Look now! Here is the lover, but not the loved.” Hobi pointed down between the trees where Jeongguk and Jimin met. 

“Tell me what you’ve done to Yoongi, you bastard!” Jimin yelled, clutching onto the coat around his shoulders.

“What do you say? I’ve done nothing to him. Even if he’s dead, I’ll be relieved of a leech in my side.” Jeongguk grumbled and grabbed Jimin’s collar. The shorter broke away fiercely.

“If he’s dead I’ll join him!” Jimin was almost in tears at the thought. Jeongguk rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be rash, Jimin. You’re made foolish by love.” Jeongguk spat, backing away a step. For as much as he wanted Jimin, he also wanted Jimin to want him just as much and more. 

“Please, come back to town and we’ll be married soon. I’ll give you a good life even if you hate me.” 

“No.” Jimin said, and ran into the woods, calling out to Yoongi. Jeongguk sighed and found himself a nice patch of grass to rest in, deciding not to follow Jimin in his angered state.

 

“What have you done?” Namjoon’s voice strangely calm for the enraged look in his eyes. Hobi backed way, fearing for his own safety.

“Now, you just told me a ‘black-haired youth’, and you didn’t give me a- a name or-” 

“Go find the one named Taehyung and guide him here. I’ll take care of Jeongguk. Go. Now.” Namjoon commanded. Without delay, Hobi flew off into the night.  
Setting to work, Namjoon whistled a sweet tune, the breeze becoming heavy with sleep, causing Jeongguk to drift into slumber. With haste, Namjoon dropped the flower juice onto the boy’s eyes.

“When you wake, you will fall for the one who pursues you so, you cruel boy. Perhaps giving and receiving love from the same man will soften your heart.” As Namjoon drifted into the trees, Taehyung burst into the clearing. Upon seeing Jeongguk asleep on the ground, he gingerly knelt over him.

“Jeongguk? Jeongguk, please wake up.” Taehyung pleaded gently. Jeongguk’s eyes flung open, and he suddenly embraced Taehyung. 

“Oh, sweetest, dearest! Tae! I’m so relieved to have found you.” Confused at his sudden affections, Taehyung pulled away and asked, “Jeongguk, are you alright?”

“I could be no better than I am with you.” Jeongguk’s grandiose air made Taehyung suspicious. He nearly responded when suddenly, Yoongi burst through the trees.  
Yoongi was hardly ever a jealous man. But seeing the man he loved in the arms of another sent him into a fury. 

“Jeongguk, as always, you are trying to take what is mine.” Yoongi growled, pulling Taehyung away. 

“I’m afraid Taehyung isn’t yours. Why don’t we make an agreement: I take Taehyung back to town with me, and you take Jimin to wherever it is you want, and we live without ever seeing each other again.”

“I can’t let you take Taehyung. Besides, you already cast him aside. You don’t deserve his heart.”

“You’re in love with another.”

“You’re engaged.”

“Stop mocking me!” Taehyung cried. Tears were threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. 

“You both! You’re disgusting! Mocking my poor heart! I have nobody to love me and yet you both mock my loneliness!” Taehyung sobbed. Both men were taken aback by his sudden outburst. In stunned silence, the two looked at each other, and then Taehyung; and then at Jimin, who had seemingly materialized to Yoongi’s side, threw his arms around him.

“Yoongi, love! I’m so glad you’re alright!” Jimin buried his face into Yoongi’s chest, breathing in the sweet scent. He was disturbed by Yoongi prying Jimin’s tight grip from his waist.

“I love you not, Jimin.” Yoongi said. Confused, he asked, “Why?” Without a glint of shame, or remorse, Yoongi once again proclaimed his newfound love for Taehyung, and offered his hand to the man. 

“Don’t tease poor Tae like that. Yoongi.” Jimin said.

Taehyung glared at Yoongi, then at Jimin.

“You bastard!” He cried, rushing towards Jimin and grabbing his collar.

“You put them up to this! You mock me! Oh, you couldn’t have two hearts all to yourself, you must manipulate them to mock poor Tae!” Jeongguk grabbed Taehyung’s arms and peeled him away from Jimin, who was understandably in shock. 

“Tae, let us go back to the town. I’ll care for you and love you as I should have.” He spoke so gently and with utmost sincerity. Taehyung felt his heart soften ever so slightly. He had wanted Jeongguk to love him for so long, and now he did. He could certainly be happy.

“Taehyung, he abandoned you! Ravished your heart and tossed you aside! How can you not see you could be so much happier with me?”

“And I was a fool to do so! I swear to you, Tae, I will more than make up for hurting you, I will love you for eternity.”

“You cur!* What, must we fight for Taehyung’s heart?” Yoongi challenged, raising his fists. 

“Yoongi, what would come of this?” Jimin asked, throwing himself between Jeongguk and Yoongi. 

“Out, you’re nothing but a thorn in my side!3” Yoongi spat and shoved him aside. Putting away his heartbreak, Jimin turned to Taehyung. 

“Lift whatever spell you’ve placed on Yoongi’s heart.” Jimin’s voice was dangerous, his body tense. Immediately, Yoongi and Jeongguk put themselves in front of Taehyung, like a wall. 

“Worry not, Tae. We won’t let him hurt you.” Yoongi said. Though slightly insulted Taehyung laughed.

“Be careful, when we were in school, Jimin was quite the hellion in our school days. Though he be but little, he is fierce.” This statement was taken as a call to arms by Jimin. He rushed forward towards Taehyung and screamed, “Nothing but low and little! Though I am little, I can reach to claw your eyes!” Had Yoongi and Jeongguk not been standing to protect Taehyung, he surely would have been beat by his best friend. The two men held Jimin back as he writhed and squirmed, trying to reach Taehyung. 

“You dare try and harm my lovely Tae? You dwarf!” Yoongi spat. At this, Jimin went rigid, his jaw on the floor.

“You minimus, you bean! You acorn!” With each insult hurled at him, Jimin backed away, letting a small squeak of hurt leave his lips. Turning to Yoongi and ignoring the now nearly sobbing Jimin, Jeongguk challenged, “We shall see who truly deserves, Taehyung’s love with a duel.” 

“Then away we should go, to spare these two the sight of your blood watering the ground.” Yoongi puffed his chest and straightened his back. He was ready for a duel. And so without any delay, the two ran off deeper into the woods, hands on their swords. 

“Jeongguk!” Taehyung turned to run, but stopped. For a moment, he looked back at Jimin, who was now kneeling on the ground, his face in his hands. Taehyung almost said something, but thought better of it, and chased after the other two men. 

 

Quite some time had passed before Jimin got up, brushed the grass and leaves off his trousers, and followed in the direction his friends had gone. He hoped that they hadn’t gone too far by then. 

 

 

“You idiot! Look at the strife you’ve caused!” Namjoon boomed. Hobi, was frantically trying to escape, when he suddenly found himself suspended in the air, and turned upside down. Namjoon walked closer to him so that they were face to face. 

“Now, Hoseok. Go and find the antidote to this flower juice. It grows adjacent to the flowers, and is grass like. Afflict these lovers with an irresistible sleep and right this wrong. Do you understand.” Hobi nodded fervently, and Namjoon snapped his fingers, resulting in Hobi being dropped. 

“Oh, and bring me some of the antidote. I must cure Seokjin before the sun rises. It’d be most troublesome if my husband loved a birdbrain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 The original text has it as “odours,” which I have no idea how to really pronounce. I could really go off on Shakespearean pronunciation like how in order to maintain iambic pentameter, Shakespeare would add the -ed to words. So it could blessed would be pronounced bless ed. With the modern pronunciation of blessed, it would be written as bless’d. But there’s a lot to that stuff and I may ramble about it in later chapters. Actually the way Tae said “impressed” in that one iHeart Radio interview they did is how the -ed was pronounced. So what I’m saying is Tae should become a Shakespearean actor. Yes, exactly that. 
> 
> 2 Ye old insult basically meaning a mangy mutt or a crappy person, particularly a man. But who gives a f*** about gender when insulting someone. 
> 
> 3 Interesting little tidbit about this part: When Lysander is rejecting Hermia, he says, “Away you Ethiope!” And yeah, that’s as racist and messed up as it sounds. Most modern adaptations of the play keep the line with the reasoning, “You can’t put modern ideas into the Elizabethan age and cutting one line just because some people don’t get that is too much work.” That leads into a different can of worms that I refuse to open right now though. Maybe later. Probably not. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, there aren't many chapters left. Actually, there will likely only be one more chapter because I'm cutting this story more than New York based TV and film shot before 9/11. Yeah, that was a huge thing in the U.S.. Like, animators of Lilo and Stitch changed an entire sequence at the end where a spacecraft crashes into some buildings in a city because 9/11 had literally just happened. Crazy stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> Also also also, whaaaaattttt I posted early????? That's a surprise.


	3. Notice of Discontinuation

I fell out of the loop with this one, mostly because I got discouraged because it wasn't well received. Not that people seemed to hate it, but really, that people aren't interested in it. And that's ok. Comedy isn't my forte so it was way more difficult to adapt this. 

I don't want to write something that people don't really care about, because then it's a waste of my time. I write so that people can be entertained, and when people aren't entertained with something I'm putting effort into; it's wasted time and energy that I can be using to work on more interesting projects.

 

And believe me, I have two more ideas in the works at the moment. One is currently being written and the other is in the early developmental stages because it needs and deserves adequate research because of it's subject material.

So even though this story won't be continued anytime soon, if ever, please look forward to my next work which will be a Minjoon Royalty AU. It starts off sweet, but ends in tragedy.

 

The other one? Well, we'll be taking a trip to the past. And hopefully, those of y'all who don't know jack shit about being queer beyond the fanfiction y'all read will learn a thing or two. And I fucking hate 'Rent' for a damn good reason. 

 

That's it for now. Stay tuned and all that good stuff.


End file.
